Of Monsters and Men
by Warrd
Summary: Bang/Garou crack fic. Extremely sexual in nature. Read at your own discretion.


I have to say in advance that I'm really sorry.

I'm sorry.

Really, really sorry for this monstrosity.

I just wanted to try something new; and, well-

This is it.

Here, have some brain bleach in advance.

**IT IS STATED IN THE DESCRIPTION AS TO WHAT WILL TRANSPIRE IN THIS, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

P.S: God damn you, Carl.

* * *

The morning sun rose lazily above the horizon, covering only a third of the land in its brilliant orange glow. Light steps echoed through the relatively empty halls of the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist dojo.

Bang slowly walked through his dojo's separate rooms, checking and scrutinizing each and every one before moving on to the next.

Stifling a yawn and scrunching his nose, the elderly martial artist raised an eyebrow curiously when his ears had caught the sound of strikes ripping through the air.

Turning towards his right, Bang's eyes fell upon his unruliest student; Garou.

Standing around a head taller than Bang himself, Garou wasn't bulky or lanky; but extremely lean. His disciple rigorously struck at the air with blinding speed; beads of sweat running down his chiselled frame.

The elderly martial artist took a seat on one of the elevated platforms and watched his student practice.

Garou was certainly his most gifted student yet; a small smile crept up Bang's lips. Yet, he was also the most violent.

A dangerous glint shone in the young martial artist's eye, and a wicked smile graced his features.

Doing several hand gestures and lithely weaving through rocks on the ground, Garou delivered a single three-fingered strike towards the largest rock in the immediate area, causing it to crack and shatter.

Planting his arms on his knees, Garou smiled toothily at the shattered boulder. Flinching in surprise at the sudden sound of clapping, the younger martial artist turned around with a battle stance.

"Impressive," Bang continued to clap as he stood up from his place "Come, let's have breakfast," beckoning for his student to come in, the elderly martial artist made his way towards their dining area.

Snorting and jogging after his master, Garou wiped a brow away from his face "So, old man," Garou started as he caught up with the older martial artist "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you're not using the style right," laughing boisterously at the remark, Garou smiled wickedly "What makes you say that, old man?"

Opening the door to their dining area, Bang turned to look at his student "You're a hundred years too early to understand,"

* * *

"What did you think of my move?" Garou asked eagerly, stuffing his mouth full of noodles.

"Tasteless and shabby," Bang answered frankly, wafting the scent of his noodles to his face "The Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist is not an offen"

"Offensive style. I know," rolling his eyes and finishing the contents of his bowl, Garou, sighed in disbelief "That's what makes it boring and weak, old man,"

Raising an eyebrow at his student, Bang held eye contact with Garou for a good second or so, before starting on his food. The younger martial artist visibly shook at the gesture; his master may have been old, but he was called a _master_ for a reason.

Gulping audibly and clearing his throat, Garou stood up "I'm going to wash this now, old man," stopping abruptly in his tracks when Bang had cleared his throat, the younger martial artist turned around slowly "Wait,"

Finishing the contents of his bowl, Bang stood up "I challenge you to a duel,"

Garou's ears twitched slightly "What was that?" a mischievous grin appeared on the young martial artist's face "A duel, you say?"

"If you win, you are exempt from housework for a month," Bang started as he assumed his normal fighting stance.

"And if you win, old man?" Garou asked curiously, assuming his unorthodox fighting stance. The smile on Garou's face fell when Bang had smiled himself.

"You'll see,"

* * *

Slamming Garou's face onto the wood of the table, Bang easily subdued the younger martial artist's dominant hand and pressed it against his back.

Gritting his teeth, Garou growled and grumbled as he struggled to break free from his master's hold "Had enough?" Bang taunted; the smile in his voice apparent.

Twisting and turning his body as a means of getting loose, Garou panted and relaxed as he was drained of any energy he had left "Fine," he muttered.

Expecting to be thrown to the hard floor below, Garou closed his eyes in anticipation; furrowing his eyebrows when he had not felt the wooden floorboards connect to his face.

Hearing an unfamiliar clank from the floor, Garou tried to peek behind but his head was quickly subdued by Bang's other hand.

"Time for me to take my prize," letting go of the younger martial artist's head and swiftly ripping his pants off, Bang chuckled slightly.

"What the fuck-" using his free hand once more to slam Garou's face onto the wood of the table, Bang inched closer towards his student "Are you ready?"

Breathing heavily and frantically, Garou let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden warmness that he had felt by his lower back "What the shit is that, old man?!"

Tightening his grip on Garou's arm and head, Bang breathed slowly placing himself exactly in front of Garou's entrance.

Prodding at the hole, Bang sighed through his nose "Stop it!" the younger martial artist screamed, feeling fear encompass his senses for the first time in his whole life.

Rubbing himself along Garou's lower back at a steady pace, Bang bit on his lower lip. Bucking his hips quicker and quicker as time progressed, the older martial artist let a groan escape his mouth.

Bending down slightly and spitting near Garou's entrance, Bang rubbed his length in the area and started prodding once more.

"You seem to be ready" the older martial artist said huskily, forcefully pushing himself into his student "What the fuck, old man. Stop it-"

Successfully entering Garou in one stroke, Bang let out a yelp of relief as he felt his member being squeezed by the tense muscles of his disciple.

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Garou bit at his lip, trying his best not to let out another cry. He felt the old man slowly and teasingly go in and out of him. The younger martial artist clenched his fists and bit at his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Fuck, stop!" Garou yelped as Bang started moving faster and faster; his master's movements quick and precise, leaving the younger martial artist no time for reprieve.

"Fucking-"

"Stop-"

"Damn it!"

Garou was out of breath and struggled to even keep his sanity. Bang continually thrust in and out of him at a quick pace; almost like a piston.

Feeling himself harden, the younger martial artist grit his teeth; was he really getting arouse by all of this?

Garou's mind felt light and empty, and all the younger martial artist could do was stick his tongue out and breathe erratically.

"Fuck," he muttered, earning him a quicker pace from his master "You like this, don't you?" Bang sneered as he quickened his pace even more, making Garou's legs shake.

"I swear to Kami, I'll fucking kill you-" releasing his grip on his head and pushing three fingers into Garou's mouth, Bang moved so quickly that the table shook violently.

Feeling his consciousness fade away, Garou lay limply on the table; his arms falling to his sides while his legs dangling idly from the edge. Bang grit his teeth and thrust quicker and quicker, feeling himself getting closer and closer to release.

"Here it comes," the older martial artist whimpered, bucking his hips so fast that he didn't seem to be moving anymore.

Pressing himself hard against Garou's entrance, Bang inhaled sharply, grinding himself onto his disciple. The older martial artist let go of his disciple's arm and watched Garou lay limply on the table, who tensed up and shivered from time to time.

Wiping his other hand on his shirt and buckling his pants, Bang turned around to leave "Don't forget to do the dishes,"

Garou breathed erratically, feeling his consciousness fade away from his being.

* * *

"Ugh, what?" Garou opened his eyes and jumped up in surprise at the disgusting aroma around him. Looking behind him, the martial artist was seemingly sleeping on bags of trash "What the fuck?"

Yawning and stretching his limbs, Garou scratched at his hair and furrowed his brows "What the shit was that dream about?"

Shaking his head and shivering in disgust, Garou raised an eyebrow curiously as he left the alleyway. He was relatively near to where he was the night before he blacked out after meeting that weird baldy.

Seeing the familiar gates of the city park, the martial artist grinned to himself; eager to look for his next prey.

* * *

Here's my take on Male on Male lemon; and the least I have to say is that I didn't really enjoy writing that.

This was purely experimental; and I have no intentions of ever doing this again. Ever.

Maybe, I don't know. My mind _is_ kind of fucked up right now. If I reach this certain point again in the future, I might think about it.

Anyway, here's some more brain bleach if you guys want some.

P.P.S: Fuck you and your prompts, Carl. I swear, if you didn't read all of this.


End file.
